Advances in biotechnology have led to the development of new in vitro toxicity testing methodologies which are applicable to the evaluation of chemical safety. Impetus for the development of in vitro tests derives from the need for rapid, inexpensive and more humane approaches which may serve as alternatives to tests involving whole animals. However, the implementation of in vitro methodologies has been slowed because validation for specific applications has not been established. The proposed research aims to develop the In Vitro Toxicity Testing Databank (IVT) which will integrate an inventory of test procedures and experimental data for validation purposes. The objectives are to: (a) compile a complete inventory of in vitro methodologies, (b) maintain and update an experimental data collection required for validating new tests, (c) develop an automated instrument for communicating with scientists who are developing and applying new methodologies, and (d) maintain a computerized system through which industry, government agencies and academia can access information required for the validation and selection of available tests. In Phase I a prototype database of in vitro tests for cytotoxicity and ocular irritation will be developed. In Phase II, the databank will be expanded to include new test categories and software which will make IVT suitable for online access will be implemented.